Say Anything
Say Anything is the second episode of The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 and the second episode overall. Summary FRIEND BECOMES FOE- Meredith's best friend from the academy, Henrietta Feyers, returns to town on the hunt for Enzo and Vicki, but her methods drastically clash with Meredith's, prompting the Sulez family to offer the vampires temporary asylum. Erik dodges his lawyer while attempting to reconnect with his wife and daughter. Jo visits the enigmatic Alaska in Framingham and the inmate offers Jo a disturbing insight concerning her unborn child. Taryn reveals her powers in a fantastical and frightening display. John and Jordyn debate the likelihood of Meredith succeeding in bringing down Kali as the wraith gives the hunters an ultimatum. Finally, the vampiric seductress Gale Karnstein sets her sights on young clergyman Xander Grant. FLASHBACK STORYLINE- In Mystic Falls, Meredith and Dean flee from Silas' acolytes and Qetsiyah frees Mason Lockwood and Kol Mikaelson from the Other Side, while Josephine Salvatore mourns the murders of her brothers and Rebekah Mikaelson reveals a pivotal piece of information to Elijah Mikaelson concerning both herself and Silas. Markos initiates his destructive spell. Elsewhere, Five years ago, Meredith begins being stalked by a former classmate from the academy. Main Cast * Shelley Hennig as Meredith Sulez * Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel * Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo Meddenhall * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore * Michelle Ryan as Katherine Pierce * Amanda Schull as Henrietta Feyers * Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard * Teressa Liane as Mary Louise Fairchild * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel * and Sophia Bush as Olivia Archer Recurring Cast * James Marsters as Erik Sulez * Jessica Chastain as Juliette DeSilva * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (Earth-7) (flashbacks) * Natalie Dormer as Qetsiyah (flashbacks) * Mark Pellegrino as Silas (flashbacks) * Yvonne Strahovski as Sariel (flashbacks) * Alexandra Daddario as Kahri * Adrianne Palicki as Alaska * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson * Kelly Frye as Gale Karnstein * Hilarie Burton as Rachel Davies (flashbacks) * Alex Meraz as Cristian Sulez/Dark Klaus * Cassidy Freeman as Sage Meddenhall * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood (flashbacks) * Raffi Barosumian as Markos (flashbacks) * Alexandra Breckenridge as Victoria Petersen (flashbacks) * Georgina Haig as Kali * David Anders as John Gilbert * Maia Mitchell as Taryn Clint * Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jordyn Robles Maxfield * Crystal Reed as Joanna * Margaret Qualley as Margaret Orates * Jaiden Kane as Beau * Tim Kang as Oscar * Justice Leak as Malcolm Fairchild * Samuel Anderson as Xander Grant * Tamara Braun as Silas * With Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * And Peter Mensah as Peter Delsoin TEASER EXT. MEREDITH’S HOUSE- PORCH- NIGHT MEREDITH continues to stare at “GABRIELLA” (SILAS). The shape-shifted witch stares back. MEREDITH: How…? GABRIELLA/SILAS: Vampirism is a curious thing, my child. MEREDITH: Why now? If you’ve been alive, why not tell me, tell dad? Why wait 22 years? GABRIELLA/SILAS: I came because Silas is coming and you need as much information on him as you can have. MEREDITH: What do you know about Silas? GABRIELLA/SILAS: Enough. I know he’s not all bad. MEREDITH: You haven’t had the experiences with him that I have. He’s a manipulative liar, Gabriella. GABRIELLA/SILAS: Is he, now? From what I gather, he simply wants his dead lover back and he’s quite literally willing to move heaven and earth to accomplish that objective. What isn’t admirable about that? MEREDITH: How about ascending to the Fold and screwing up the cosmos? This world’s been cast under his psychotic thrall for only a few days and it’s already getting worse. The wraiths are coming back, the vampires are getting bolder, and the wolves can change now whenever they want! We’ve got some psycho serial killer out there slaughtering as many clergymen as they can find. The world is a madhouse! GABRIELLA/SILAS: Is it? I find it an improvement. At least there is some kind of order. MEREDITH: “Order”? GABRIELLA/SILAS: Yes, order from chaos. I think it’s a step forward. Let Silas do what he will. I don’t think he poses any real threat here. MEREDITH: Of course he does! He’s a maniac with nigh-omnipotent power now. GABRIELLA/SILAS: Let him come down and if he proves to be so awful, then you’ll find a way to destroy him. I believe in you, Meredith. MEREDITH: Why? GABRIELLA/SILAS: Because you are my daughter, Meredith Sulez. This bloodline does not scare easily, and for whatever reason you are horrified by him. I dare you to meet him when he descends. MEREDITH: If he descends. Peter has us working on a way to prevent his descent. He’s hoping to work with some of the angels to take care of him while he’s still upstairs. GABRIELLA/SILAS: If that were the case, don’t you think one of these angels would’ve come down and informed you of the plan? They generally aren’t beings that hide things. MEREDITH (scoffs, under her breath): Clearly you haven’t met the dicks. GABRIELLA/SILAS: He will come, sooner or later. What are you doing tomorrow? I want to speak with you. MEREDITH: I… Meredith takes in the woman before her. She’s mesmerized by the prospect of speaking with her mother. GABRIELLA/SILAS: Hmm? MEREDITH: How would you like to come around for dinner tomorrow night? GABRIELLA/SILAS: Yes! Yes, I would love to! She gets up and hugs Meredith. After a moment of awkwardness, Meredith snuggles closer to “Gabriella”, who smiles and walks down the street, waving. END TEASER ACT I INT. STRIX HEADQUARTERS- CAMBRIDGE- NIGHT The oft-mentioned TRISTAN DE MARTEL glides down a hall where the platinum blonde witch ARIANE awaits him. She is clearly shaken. TRISTAN: Ariane, what have you seen? What distresses you so? Her breathing is ragged. ARIANE: Silas. I saw him. He will return. Soon. All will be darkness and fire. She faints. Tristan catches her. INT. CHANCELLOR’S CHAMBERS- NIGHT PETER DELSOIN gets up from the bed while OLIVIA ARCHER makes herself comfortable under the covers. Peter pulls on his pants and throws her a shirt. OLIVIA: What’s the rush? PETER: You cannot be here. OLIVIA: I have been holed up here for the last two weeks with no detection, Peter. Need I remind you that I am your connection to Tristan de Martel? PETER: Gale is my connection! She is the official liaison between the Boston branches of the Organization and the Strix, not you. OLIVIA: I could be. In fact, I’m planning on it. But I digress. On your dealings with us: you best not have second thoughts; I imagine that your little “dream team” would be loath to follow your orders were your duplicity exposed. PETER: Are you threatening me, Miss Archer? OLIVIA: That is up to you. Fall in line, no one gets hurt. PETER: “Fall in line”? What do you think this is, some- She stands, vamp-speeds to him, and choke-slams him against the dresser. OLIVIA: We helped you return to this position after you were disavowed for what you did to Erik Sulez. Do you think that entire affair was easy to orchestrate in the first place, contacting a piece of filth like Ivan Markov? Not to mention the multitude of other things we have done for you over the years. You are incompetent and this branch of the Organization would be nothing without us. PETER: I have worked tirelessly to liberate this city from Tristan’s iron fist. OLIVIA: And yet you threw in with him when your power base became unstable. You are a sellout… pathetic and atrocious. PETER: If you can’t beat them, join them. Scoffing, Olivia relents and exits the room. INT. MEREDITH’S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT Meredith rummages through a box of files, eventually coming to one marked “RACHEL DAVIES”. EXT. MEREDITH’S HOUSE- HENRIETTA’S POV- NIGHT Henrietta watches just outside the window as Meredith unpacks and finds the Davies file. INT. TRAINING ROOM- MORNING- FLASHBACK Caption: Organization Headquarters, Bosnia, 2007 A class of men and women training. Combat training. One such student is RACHEL DAVIES. Meredith and Henrietta spar with bo staffs, with Henrietta eventually sweeping Meredith’s legs out from under her. HENRIETTA: It’s graduation day, little Sulez. You’re getting that medal tonight. You ready? MEREDITH: Ready as I’ll ever be. HENRIETTA: You’re the youngest person in this class, Mer. You’ve come a long way. MEREDITH (teasingly): Well, I am a legacy. HENRIETTA: We’re all legacies, Meredith. Take me, for instance. My family’s original surname was Shane, yours was Rodriguez. Then somewhere down the line, one of our maternal ancestors married men named Feyers and Sulez. The bloodline then takes the man’s surname as its own from then on until the cycle is repeated when a direct female descendant marries. A bit antiquated, but… it’s a way of keeping things fresh, ever-changing so no one can pin us down. Necessary evil. They share a laugh. MEREDITH: I don’t need a history lesson, Henri. HENRIETTA (chucking): No, but you could settle for a sip of humble tea once in a while. She offers a hand, which a Meredith takes. When the younger woman stands, the two hold their gaze a bit longer than professionally necessary before abruptly looking away. A gong rings. Class is ended. Meredith hugs Henrietta and departs. Off to the side, Rachel watches Meredith leave before leaving herself. INT. MISTRAL- DINING AREA- NIGHT JULIETTE, JOHN, and JORDYN are eating and laughing heartily. Suddenly, ERIK saunters in, standing ominously over them. JULIETTE: What the hell are you doing here? ERIK: We must talk. Jordyn kicks John under the table. JOHN: Ow! JORDYN: Come along. She grabs John’s hand and they head toward the back door. EXT. MISTRAL- LOADING DOCK- NIGHT- NEXT Jordyn closes the door behind her and begins kissing John. He kisses her back. Abruptly, Jordyn breaks the kiss off and gasps, her eyes wide. She falls to the ground, dead. Behind her stands Kali, the woman’s heart in her hands. KALI: We must speak, John, about your little expedition to end Silas. John backs away. EXT. BEACON STREET- NIGHT Enzo runs from a very persistent Henrietta, who carries a crossbow and a strange, Norse-looking sword on a sheath slung over her back. Eventually, she corners him in: EXT. ALLEY- NIGHT Enzo turns around, laughing nervously. ENZO: Miss Feyers. I do hope you know that I’m at the very least twenty times your age and- She shoots several crossbow bolts into him faster than he can react. She stalks over him, unsheathes the sword; the blade begins to glow a pale white. Enzo seems to recognize the weapon: ENZO: Oh, you must be joking… Just as Henrietta begins to bring the blade down, VICKI tackles her to the ground. VICKI: Get away from him! She’s still feral. Henrietta realizes this but isn’t deterred in the slightest. She welcomes the challenge, assaulting Vicki. Though the young vamp evades most of the huntress’ swings, Henrietta ends up stabbing Vicki through the chest, missing the heart. HENRIETTA: I know you came here the same time as Meredith Sulez, vampire. Where. Is. She? She whips out a stake, brandishing it at Vicki’s throat. MEREDITH (O.S.): Right here. Henrietta turns. The sword continues glowing ominously. Vicki begins sputtering and coughing. Henrietta RIPS the sword free. Vicki stumbles over to Enzo and the pair vamp-speed away. MEREDITH: Heard you’ve been looking for me, Henri. HENRIETTA: I have a very long list. MEREDITH (RE: the sword): Mikael will want that back, you know. HENRIETTA: He can come and take it. MEREDITH: Rathul is not a toy, Henri, you and I both know that all too well. Why are you here? Thought you were rotting in some correctional facility. HENRIETTA: I got bored. Now, if you’ll excuse me… She shoots at Meredith with the crossbow. Meredith catches the projectile. Henrietta shoots again, it hits Meredith’s thigh. Henrietta dashes away. MEREDITH: Damn! EXT. WOODS- NIGHT- FLASHBACK MASON and KOL stalk the encampment, trying to see if these hunters are friend or foe. Out of nowhere, JOSEPHINE throws Mason into a tree and pins him there. JOSEPHINE: Who the hell are you? KOL: Relax, darling. We could ask you the same thing. JOSEPHINE: What is a werewolf doing cavorting around with an Original? SARIEL (voice): Leave him. The blonde angel materializes from a bright burst of light, followed shortly by QETSIYAH. Jo releases Mason. SARIEL: We’ve much to discuss. INT. JOSEPHINE’S BEDROOM- NIGHT Jo catapults upright in bed. GALE, who had been standing by the window, sits next to the hyperventilating young woman. GALE: Easy, easy. It was just a nightmare, it’s okay. What did you see? JOSEPHINE: Sariel. Alive. She came for me, for the baby… GALE: Shh… She holds Jo close, letting her cry. GALE: Shh-shh-shh… Jo lets up, laying back. Gale checks a text that she’d been looking at while at the window. GALE: I have to go do something business-related. Will you be okay for a few hours? JOSEPHINE: Yeah. She sniffles, rolling over to her side facing away from the window. Gale silently leaves. EXT. DAY BOULEVARD- NIGHT XANDER walks alone, on his cell. Gale quietly follows him, stalking him. EXT. WOODS- NIGHT- FLASHBACK REBEKAH and ELIJAH are sitting alone by a campfire. Rebekah seems ill at ease. ELIJAH: Sister? Rebekah lays her head on her brother’s shoulder. She’s afraid of saying whatever is on the tip of her tongue. REBEKAH: ‘Lijah… I have to tell you something. It’s urgent and important. ELIJAH: You are safe with me, you know this. After a moment, she musters up the courage to say whatever it is: REBEKAH: After I was human, Matt Donovan came to me. The quarterback from Mystic Falls. He told me he wanted me, one thing led to another… long story short… ELIJAH: You’re with child. REBEKAH: Yes, then I found out that it wasn’t Matt. It was Silas in disguise. Being human kind of robs you of any supernatural deduction skills. ELIJAH: You carry Silas’ child? He’s at a loss; unsure of what to say next. Rebekah nods and starts crying. He wraps his arms around her and she sobs into his chest. INT. ABANDONED CHURCH- NIGHT An all-in-black congregation stands, chanting something ominous. The priest gestures for them to be seated. The doors swing open and in strides FREYA, clad in all-white from head to toe. Several congregation members assail her but she makes short work of them. An intense fight breaks out, which ends with Freya covered in blood and corpses all around her. She strides up to the priest, who has been impaled by a candlestick. PRIEST: Hail Silas… Freya splays her fingers and the man’s heart ERUPTS from his chest, flying into her hand. AURORA DE MARTEL, a picture of redheaded beauty, emerges from her hiding place in the corner. AURORA: Well done, Miss Mikaelson. She whips out her phone and texts Tristan: “It is done.” END ACT I ACT II INT. GYM- NIGHT Henrietta is hurling her throwing knives into the wall, much to the chagrin of the employee at the front desk. He walks over to her, not amused in the slightest. GYM EMPLOYEE: Hey, lady. That’s public property! You gonna pay for that? It’s almost closing time, anyway, and you’re freaking out the other paying customers! So why don’t you- She elbows him in the throat and he goes down, choking. HENRIETTA: Don’t be such a wuss. You’ll live. She glares at the few members of the gym still around. HENRIETTA: Anyone else have any objections? That’s what I thought. She rips her knives from the wall and starts over. EXT. WOODS- NIGHT- FLASHBACK Meredith and DEAN WINCHESTER are running through the trees from a redheaded vampire with black eyes. This is ALEXANDRIA PETERSON. ALEXANDRIA: You cannot hide from me, hunters! The Lord Silas has given me a gift, one I shall use to eradicate your pretentious Organization from the face of the earth! DEAN: She certainly talks a big game. MEREDITH: Let’s see if she plays hard. They stop dead in their tracks, with Victoria charging at them; she gets clothes-lined. Getting up, she attacks the hunters. Dean stabs her. She is unaffected. Meredith grabs her, hurtles her against a tree. Victoria kicks Meredith away. Dean comes at her with the demon-killing knife. Victoria grabs his wrist and twists; Dean drops the knife. Vic kicks him several yards away. Meredith comes at her from behind, Vic shakes the huntress off, biting Meredith’s wrist. MEREDITH: Aaaahhh! Victoria flips Meredith over her shoulder. Dean tackles the vamp against a tree. VICTORIA: You cannot defeat me, boy. DEAN: I’ve been killing vamps my whole life. You think you’re any different cuz some witch gave you a power boost? VICTORIA: You know nothing of Silas, Winchester. Tell me, how’s your brother, huh? Worried about you? DEAN: Don’t you talk about Sammy! VICTORIA (CONT’D): And that angel in the trench coat who’s in love with you? How’s he doing? Dean headbutts Victoria. She laughs it off and choke-slams him into the ground. VICTORIA: I’ll be sure to send them both flowers! As she is about to go in for the kill, a BRIGHT LIGHT appears and SARIEL stabs her in the side. SARIEL: Not today, monster. Victoria snarls and speeds away. Sariel helps Dean to his feet. Meredith gets up on her own. MEREDITH: I’m fine, thanks for asking. DEAN: What the hell was up with her? SARIEL: We, the angels, call it the Shadow Soul Effect. It’s what happens when Silas “gifts” his followers with enhanced abilities. It’s different for every species. Vampires and werewolves get power-ups and humans, the ones who survive anyway… they become abominations. MEREDITH: Can we kill them? SARIEL: If there’s a way, we haven’t found it. I come bearing sad tidings. Michael is dead. DEAN: The archangel? SARIEL: An archangel who has taken the name, yes. The name ‘Michael’ is an inherited title to whichever angel currently leads the host of Heaven. I have a suspicion that Victoria murdered him. You’re lucky I saved you from her when I did. INT. STRIX COMPOUND- HALLWAY- NIGHT Caption: Cambridge KATHERINE speaks with JOANNA in hushed tones. KATHERINE: Why not? We all have a common enemy, Joanna. JOANNA: I am certain that Tristan would never allow it. KATHERINE: Because of I’m of Klaus’ bloodline? That rule is absurd and antiquated! Enzo is also of Klaus’ bloodline, as was his sister! The Salvatore woman is of Rebekah’s, and that bitch Anne Bonny is of Kol’s! JOANNA: Well maybe it is only you that Tristan finds deplorable, and frankly so do I. My answer is no, Petrova. TRISTAN (VOICE): As is mine. He comes at Katherine and swiftly IMPALES her against the wall with his sword! TRISTAN: You are detestable, Pierce. You may be a survivor, but of the lowest order. You backstab and you cheat. What good would you do us? Katherine offers no answer. TRISTAN: As I thought. Now on your way. He TEARS the sword from her. TRISTAN: Return to this compound again and you won’t have to wonder how long this body was last you. Katherine grimaces and speeds away. TRISTAN: Now, any reports from my sister? JOANNA: Aurora and Freya have massacred the only known branch of Silas’ cult in Greater Boston, sir. TRISTAN: I trust she had no trouble? JOANNA: I highly doubt it. I did train her, after all. TRISTAN: Knowing Ivan Markov, he’s probably hidden away multiple branches all across Massachusetts. You, Joanna, are the best assassin the Strix has to offer. Go with my sister and the Mikaelson witch. Slaughter the lot of them. JOANNA: Gladly, sir. He pats Joanna’s cheek approvingly, like a proud father. EXT. CELL DOOR- NIGHT The door of CRISTIAN SULEZ’ cell in the Organization’s base. Olivia smiles in at him. OLIVIA: Oh-ho-ho, boy! Crissy! Cristian! Wakey wakey now. Of course, Cristian isn’t home right now, is he? I’m talking to that little monster inside your head, yes? Klaus-who-isn’t-really-Klaus? ‘Dark Klaus’? Right? CRISTIAN gets up, slamming himself against the barred window, growling like a rabid dog. OLIVIA: That’s what I thought. What say we let you have some fun? Would you like that? She opens the door and Cristian pushes her against the wall. A tense moment. Cristian leans in, as if to bite her, but instead nuzzles her neck like an affectionate lover before smirking at her. This ‘Dark Klaus’ being is certainly in the driver’s seat. CRISTIAN/DARK KLAUS: Thank you, Miss Archer. He releases her and walks away, Olivia smiling wickedly after him. EXT. RESTAURANT- NIGHT Kali has John pinned against the ground, foot on his throat. KALI: You humans, so irritatingly resilient. Stubborn to boot. Understand something, and this is what you can tell your friends inside: Meredith Sulez dies or you all die by my hand, and there’s no ascension to the Fold when I kill you. No, you get to be my playthings in the Dark Dimension. Choose wisely. She vanishes and John grabs his throat, coughing. INT. KATHERINE’S CAR- NIGHT Katherine sits alone in her car, about to crank it, when Kali appears in the backseat. KALI: One last chance, Pierce: Sulez’ life beautifully extinguished or back to being my pet? KATHERINE: How about neither? She STABS Kali in the throat with her keys but they simply pass through her. KALI: You had to know that wouldn’t work. She grabs Katherine, and her new body begins desiccating. KATHERINE: Aughh! Gah! KALI: Plaything it is. A BRIGHT LIGHT appears. Kali’s shrieks become demonic until she vanishes at the light’s intensity. KATHERINE: What the hell? Standing in front of Katherine’s car is Henrietta, holding what looks to be some sort of clay object. She drops the thing and walks away. ‘You owe me one’. INT. THE ORGANIZATION BRIEFING ROOM- NIGHT Peter and Xander are looking over floor plans. XANDER: It’ll take months. A fool’s errand when we’ll all be dead in a week if we don’t go on the offensive with Silas’ cultists. PETER: That church is the only safe haven for us from the Shadow Souls. They cannot set foot onto hallowed ground. Besides, it’s grown on me and I’m Chancellor. What I say goes. XANDER: You are Chancellor by circumstance only, Peter Delsoin. All the other potential candidates are dead and you’ve proven yourself to be a solid leader in the past. I may not agree with your methods, but you have united the various branches of the Organization of Hunters since you’ve returned. That being said, if it were up to me, you’d have been excommunicated thoroughly for what you’ve done to Erik Sulez. PETER: You think I had something to do with the deaths of the other candidates? You think I framed Erik? That man has a darkness in him, one that would’ve cost this branch its integrity had he been allowed to ascend to the Chancellorship, but I did not have sanction that slaughter. Xander looks into the older man’s eyes, and then: XANDER: I’ll be taking that as confirmation. We’ll be voting at the end of the week to determine your fate following the resolution of the Boston Crisis. Have a pleasant day. INT. JULIETTE’S CAR- NIGHT Juliette gets into her car, gasping when she sees John in the backseat. JOHN: We have a problem. INT. FRAMINGHAM- PHONE AREA- NIGHT Alaska is on the phone with Josephine. JOSEPHINE (voice): You know how this baby came to be conceived? ALASKA: I do indeed. Come see me during visitation hours and we can discuss it. JOSEPHINE (voice): Why not tell me now? ALASKA: Where’s the fun in spoiling the surprise? Get me out of here, Salvatore. JOSEPHINE (voice): I’ll talk it over with your lawyer. I heard he was also involved in the Erik Sulez trial. The line goes dead. EXT. SIDEWALK- NIGHT Cristian, looking sickly and pale, wanders around. He attacks a family passing by and slaughters all of them with minimal effort, sucking them al dry. CRISTIAN/DARK KLAUS: Much better. He walks away as if nothing happened, totally ignoring his blood-soaked clothes. EXT. STREET- NIGHT Enzo and Vicki walk together, the former helping the latter to stand. ENZO: Just a little more, kiddo. We’ll be safe soon. VICKI: You think Feyers is ever going to let up? She’s a freaking Terminator, Enzo. She’s not gonna stop. Henrietta emerges from an alleyway in front of them. HENRIETTA: What an astute observation. Raising her sword above her head, she attacks the vampires. Impaling Enzo through the shoulder, she hurls him into traffic and goes after Vicki, repeatedly bashing her skull into the bricks. Several concerned drivers stop their cars and exit their vehicles, but Enzo’s vampire face scares them all off. He grabs Henrietta but she kicks him in the groin and choke-slams Vicki into the pavement. As this is going on, Juliette spies them and pulls over, training her gun on Henrietta. JULIETTE: Feyers! On the ground, now! Now! Get on the ground! Henrietta stops her beating of Vicki and smirks at Juliette before throwing a knife into Juliette’s forearm. Juliette drops the gun and retreats back to the car, where John hands her another weapon. Vicki, however, has other plans. She gets in the car with Enzo. VICKI: Drive, damn it! Go! Go! Juliette does as she’s bade. With Henrietta slowly shrinking in the rearview mirror, POP! The car skids off the road and flips over. John is heavily injured, as is Juliette. The vampires get out and flee. Henrietta approaches solemnly, as if Death itself is coming for the hunters: JULIETTE: Damn it. Henrietta drags them out of the car, kicking them both repeatedly. HENRIETTA: Stay out of my way. INT. CONFERENCE VENUE- NIGHT NORA, MARY LOUISE, VALERIE, MALCOLM, BEAU, and OSCAR are all seated around a conference table. MALCOLM: Glad to see the dykes could make it. Mary Louise starts to stand, but Nora touches her arm and the blonde returns to her seat. VALERIE: Language, Malcolm, please. NORA: Now what is that about, Val? VALERIE: Mother’s membership in the Strix has been revoked, which means she no longer can protect us. I suggest we take Boston from that little viper Tristan and negotiate a peace with Ivan Markov. MALCOLM: As if we require protection from anyone. VALERIE: Beau seems to agree with my plan of action. MALCOLM: Beau is mute. MARY LOUISE: And what, pray tell, will we do when Silas inevitably descends as his cult’s prophecy foretells? He’s going to slaughter us all anyway, Markov be damned. VALERIE: Markov can give us the resources needed to confront the Strix. NORA: We are but six, Valerie, and the Strix are legion! A fool’s errand if ever there was one! VALERIE: I will not be contradicted by you, Nora Hildegard! I am Lilly’s favored daughter, I will- MARY LOUISE: You and Lily are both mad! We owe her nothing! She’s the one who condemned us to this life, this horrid existence as vampires! She is not our mother and we are most certainly not our children! Where is Lily now, hmm? Cowering with the homeless on some street corner in Boston? Is that the revolutionary you want to follow? Hmm? Beau? Malcolm? Oscar? OSCAR: A fool’s errand. Valerie, this is delusional. MALCOLM: Mary Louise has a point. Lily has convinced herself that she needs us to function, Valerie, as it seems you have with her. She’s developed a psychological dependence on us. The two of you have always shared a strange relationship. I vote to disregard the tired old bat along with her little lapdog. OSCAR, NORA, MARY LOUISE: The six of us have always remained together, Malcolm! MALCOLM: Change is inevitable. All in favor? Beau glares at him. Mary Louise and Nora raise their hands. MARY LOUISE: Lily goes. Valerie stays. NORA: I would not have us separated. VALERIE: And yet the two of you left us at the earliest available opportunity. MARY LOUISE: We hated what Lily was turning us into. We are not monsters, Val. VALERIE: Three against three. A tie. MALCOLM: Fine. He raises his hands and balls them into fists. Valerie and Beau begin bleeding from their eyes, mouth, nose, and ears. SCREAMING. MARY LOUISE: Malcolm, enough! Malcolm lets up. The two afflicted heretics practically collapse. OSCAR: Get out. Now. MALCOLM: I was about to break the tie. Very well. You can all burn when Silas arrives for all I care. He stalks out of the room. OSCAR: And as for you, Valerie… Valerie glowers and closes her eyes, teleporting away. NORA: I believe it is safe to say this meeting is over. The couple get up and depart the room, Beau soon following suit. Oscar pulls out his phone, calling Dean. OSCAR: You were right. Valerie and Malcolm are at each other’s throats. Valerie wants to go to war with the Strix and align with the cult to escape Silas’ wrath, and Beau agrees with her. Malcolm, though he never said anything aloud, obviously has his own endgame in mind. I doubt it’ll be pretty. All I see is bloodshed if they are allowed to carry out either of their plans. He hangs up. INT. MEREDITH’S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT Meredith enters from the porch to find Erik sitting on the couch. She immediately notices Enzo and Vicki are with him. MEREDITH: Jesus, Dad, you can’t- why the hell are vampires in my house? She whips out her gun, training it on Vicki. ERIK: Easy, Mer. Enzo and Vicki are under my protection for now. Henrietta’s come back. MEREDITH: Excuse me? I must be hearing things. It sounded like you said- ENZO: She’s back, love. I’ve got the healing wounds to prove it. She seems to have gone off the deep end since I last tangoed with her. Meredith relents, putting her weapon away. VICKI: What does she want? MEREDITH: I know exactly what she wants. Dad, why do we need her? She’s a liability in this fight. She might already be one of Silas’ bitches for all we know. ERIK: The Shadow Soul Effect can give us insight on how to fight Silas. The second she becomes a threat- VICKI (coughing): Don’t worry about that. I’ll make sure I barbeque myself before that happens. ENZO: Vicki… VICKI: It’s the only way. If all I’m good for is being a lab rat so you guys can work out a way to put that immortal psychopath back in the box, then so be it. I’m tired, Enzo. I want the peace that the Salvatore brothers have. INT. NORALISE’S BEDROOM- NIGHT Nora and Mary Louise enter to find the place ransacked. NORA: It’s like this everywhere. MARY LOUISE: Probably those homophobic asshats again. Valerie emerges from the bathroom, cleaning dirt from her hands with a towel. VALERIE: You two are going to help me find Lily. MARY LOUISE: Damn. No subtlety with you, is there? VALERIE: It’s not a request. NORA: And if we don’t help you find that madwoman? VALERIE: Then this shop isn’t the only thing you love that I shall destroy. The two of you will never know happiness! Come to think of it, you abominations never should- The lovers raise their hand to her, forcing Valerie to the wall where she disappears in a FLASH. MARY LOUISE: I think we’ve had enough verbal abuse for week, don’t you think? NORA: I concur. She kisses Mary Louise, who pushes Nora against the chest of drawers. Nora’s hand absently fumbles inside an open drawer. She stops kissing her love and removes a ring box. NORA: Is this…? Mary Louise? MARY LOUISE: I had hoped I could’ve given it to you in some grand romantic gesture under better circumstances. Nora opens the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. MARY LOUISE (CONT’D): Do you like it? NORA: I love it! Mary-Lou, it’s perfect! Thank you! MARY LOUISE: Is that a yes? NORA: What kind of silly question is that? She kisses Mary Louise as passionately as she possibly can, the both of them crying with happiness. EXT. STREETS- NIGHT Xander is walking alone when Gale jumps him, twisting his arms behind his back and pushing him into the sidewalk. GALE: Delsoin told me something very disconcerting, Mr. Grant! You think ousting your Chancellor, leading some kind of insurrection against the Strix, is going to change things? Huh, that some half-assed revolution is going to better prepare the Organization against Silas’ return and the hell he shall bring if he goes unchallenged? You couldn’t be more wrong. If anything happens to upset the balance that Tristan de Martel has worked so long to bring to Boston, the Strix will descend upon this city like a plague of locusts. Tell that to your little friend Meredith Sulez the next time she has you do her dirty work for her. Listen, I like you, kid. I really do, but I do have a reputation to maintain. All I want to avoid unnecessary bloodshed in this town, which is more than I can say for that whore Olivia Archer. Keep that in mind. She lets up. When Xander rises, he is alone. END ACT II ACT III EXT. WOODS- NIGHT- FLASHBACK Silas happens upon Qetsiyah. SILAS: All these centuries and you still have others do your dirty work for you. QETSIYAH: As do you. These monsters you’ve fashioned out of the darkness in your own heart will be your undoing one-day. SILAS: Where is my brother? Where is Markos? I would have words with him. QETSIYAH: Not your concern. I doubt it has slipped by you that I have restored Kol Mikaelson and Mason Lockwood to life. SILAS: No, it has not. What of it? Are they to be soldiers in your army? QETSIYAH: I brought them back for you, so that you may use them in the ascension ritual. Silas laughs. SILAS: I’m still going to kill you and use your skin as a flag. QETSIYAH: Game on. EXT. WOODS- NIGHT- FLASHBACK Josephine and Mason are talking and laughing, standing around but vigilant. Kol swoops in. JOSEPHINE: What do you want, vampire? KOL: Mason. MASON: What does she want? KOL: The angel who calls herself Laylah wishes to speak with you. Mason scoffs. KOL: Now. MASON: Fine. He departs. Josephine tenses up. KOL: Relax, darling, I am not going to hurt you. You and I must talk. Jo relaxes but retains her steely gaze. INT. MEREDITH’S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT Vicki and Enzo are having their blood drawn while Meredith and Erik pace anxiously around the room. Vicki becomes increasingly agitated. ENZO: Give us the bad news, doc. ERIK: It’s all bad news. If I had any good news, I would tell you. MEREDITH: What does that mean, dad? VICKI: It means he can’t fix us! Vicki yells and breaks out of her restraints just as an injured John staggers into the open door from the porch. Meredith tends to John and calls 911 while Vicki goes utterly ballistic. Erik attempts to restrain her only to be thrown across the room. VICKI: Silas is here! He will render this wretched world unto ash and bone! There is nothing any of us can do. ENZO (to John): Come on, mate. He feeds John some of his blood, which the wounded man only coughs up immediately. Vicki beats Enzo and Erik senseless and escapes to: EXT. MEREDITH’S HOUSE- ROAD- NEXT Vicki is almost hit by a swerving vehicle. She runs down the road only to be clotheslined by Olivia. OLIVIA: Not so fast. Gale joins her. GALE: That’s it? That’s what the Shadow Soul pathogen does to people? OLIVIA: Miss Donovan is in the earliest stages of infection. She’ll only get worse. INT. MEREDITH’S HOUSE- NIGHT Meredith receives a text from Henrietta, ‘Meet me at our oldest haunt. Now’. The huntress slips away as Erik tends to John. EXT. SIDEWALK- NIGHT Juliette walks alone and comes across GABRIELA/SILAS. The woman is uneasy as the being sizes her up. JULIETTE: Gabby? SILAS: In a manner of speaking. Juliette senses something different about her and immediately goes on the offensive. JULIETTE: Silas. How? You’re supposed to be upstairs. SILAS: That’s the cool thing about ascension: I can literally be everywhere if I so choose. I myself am definitely upstairs, and this is most definitely Meredith’s mother I currently inhabit. I can look through her eyes and observe what beautiful darkness my ascension has brought. JULIETTE: But you can only posses v- She’s a vampire? SILAS: You can thank Aurora de Martel for that. JULIETTE: I will when we find her. She’s on the Organization’s “top 10” list for a reason. If you think, Silas, for one moment that you can touch my daughter- SILAS: You’ll what? Hmm? He gets in her face and smirks, knows she’s afraid of him even in a different body. SILAS: That is what I thought. He stalks away. EXT. WOODS- NIGHT- FLASHBACK Meredith speaks with Sariel. MEREDITH: So you’re one of them? The angels sent to decimate Mystic Falls? SARIEL: Precisely. MEREDITH: So how do I know I can trust you? SARIEL: What other options do you have? Everyone in that damn town is dead. Elena Gilbert, the Salvatore brothers, Matthew Donovan, Tyler Lockwood. All those unnamed folks you lot did not fraternize with. Hundreds of supernatural individuals, murdered by a Purification spell. People died. I can help prevent further death by aiding you in killing Silas. MEREDITH: Sariel- Victoria awakens and throws Meredith to the ground. When she’s about to go in for the kill, Sariel SNAPS the vampire’s neck. SARIEL: Trust me now? MEREDITH: If you can help us kill Silas, then yes. We can use her as leverage, right? SARIEL: She’s one of his Shadow Souls. It’s worth a shot. EXT. WOODS- FLASHBACK Dean confers with Markos. DEAN: You killed people, Markos. MARKOS: I have nothing to hide, Mr. Winchester. That purification spell was meant to neutralize the Shadow Souls. Clearly, Silas has made some unforeseen modifications to those beings. A bald-faced lie. Dean knows this. He opens his mouth to object, before Sariel arrives. SARIEL: We need to kill Silas, so we kill Silas. I’m sure the Organization will understand. INT. JOHN’S HOSPITAL ROOM- NIGHT John is asleep in bed, hooked up to an IV. Erik watches over him. John wakes with a start. ERIK: Easy, easy! You’re alright! JOHN: Kali! Where is she? She- ERIK: Shh, you’re safe. Don’t worry. She will not get to you. JOHN: It’s not me I am worried about. Kali wants Meredith dead or she kills all of us. She’s working with Silas. INT. JOSEPHINE’S BEDROOM- NIGHT Josephine is checking her voicemail. She listens to three and deletes them. She comes to one from the Framingham number. ALASKA (voice): Hello, Miss Salvatore. Just wanted to let you know that your child is destined to die. Silas has decreed it. As with Rebekah Mikaelson, you will bear a child whose sole purpose in existence is to further the grand design. The voicemail ends. Josephine is visibly unsettled. INT. NORA AND MARY LOUISE’S BEDROOM- NIGHT The couple spoon in bed, their clothes strewn across the floor. CRASH! CRISTIAN- still possessed by this “darker Klaus”- dives through the window. CRISTIAN: Siphoners. A sword made of writhing fire and shadow appears in his hand. He advances on the pair before Sage BURSTS through the door and tackles him to the ground. They fight. The bedroom is fairly trashed as the couple watch, too scared to move. Eventually, Cristian escapes. This new, feral Sage sizes up the ladies. MARY LOUISE: What do you want? Sage continues looking at them as if they are so much food for a long beat before speeding out the door. Nora grabs her cell and fumbles calling ENZO. INT. MEREDITH’S BEDROOM- MORNING- FLASHBACK Meredith and Henrietta are staring down at a collage of pictures. Meredith and Henrietta’s faces, mainly. Henri’s pictures have a read ‘X’ through them or are otherwise scribbled over, while Meredith’s face is surrounded by hearts and the like. Meredith calls for her mother: MEREDITH: Hey, mom! Juliette opens the door. JULIETTE: Yeah? MEREDITH: Did you take a good look at this? JULIETTE: Well, that Rachel girl from the academy sent it, didn’t she? I didn’t take a hard look but it seemed sweet. Guess you’ve got a real friend. Or a secret admirer? Meredith looks from Juliette to the collage with unease and discomfort, which Juliette doesn’t notice as she pops back out. INT. SILVERSTONE BAR & GRILL- NIGHT Meredith enters and Henrietta waves her over the bar. Our heroine takes a seat. There’s a hitherto unheard tenderness in her voice. MEREDITH: What’s going on, Henri? Why are you doing this? HENRIETTA: Doing what? My job? MEREDITH: What’s with the crazy rampage through town? That’s not like you. Vicki Donovan told me you wanted me. HENRIETTA: That is true. I don’t want to work under Delsoin anymore. He’s not what he seems. MEREDITH: You killed people, Henrietta. HENRIETTA: I’ve killed vampires since I’ve been back. MEREDITH: You killing people is what landed you in the Organization’s jail, remember? HENRIETTA: Briefly. I got released early. MEREDITH: You-? Henrietta nods. MEREDITH: You can’t just go around killing willy-nilly, Henri! HENRIETTA: The guards were on Delsoin’s payroll, as were the folks I killed before he locked me in the slammer in the first place. MEREDITH: What are you trying to say? HENRIETTA: Peter is working with the vampires. The Strix, specifically. But that is not why I’m back. MEREDITH: What proof do you have of that? HENRIETTA: Enough. MEREDITH: Circumstantial evidence isn’t going to go anywhere, you know that as well as I do. I know you’ve been up to some pretty shady stuff in the last few days, babe. And why are you back? She touches Henrietta’s hand and the blonde recoils. Not willingly, though, very reluctantly. HENRIETTA: Are you going anywhere with this? You accusing me of something? Or am I accusing you of something, because you seem awfully on his side. MEREDITH: I’m not. If Peter Delsoin is colluding with the enemy, he will face the Organization’s justice. There have been a rash of church murders the last couple days- HENRIETTA (overlapping): I know nothing of that. MEREDITH (overlapping): - that the community has been more than a little distraught over. It’s not every day that clergy die violently for no apparent reason. HENRIETTA: As I said, no knowledge. I didn’t do it, if that’s your subtext. I did not! MEREDITH: Then why are you back? HENRIETTA: Why am I back? Why am I back? I think you know why. MEREDITH: No, I don’t. It’s my duty to go to Delsoin with this, much as I am loath to admit it. He is our chancellor. HENRIETTA: For now. What about those Orates sisters you seem to like so much? MEREDITH: They’re new in town, one of them is. Have you been following me? HENRIETTA: Till I lost track of you, yeah. Stand with me, Mer. We can beat him and Tristan and anyone else that crosses us. We’re hunters, it’s what we do! MEREDITH: “Beat him”? I know what beating the enemy means to you. We are not killing Peter Delsoin. HENRIETTA: He deserves it! MEREDITH: No one really deserves it, that’s just a thing we say to help us sleep at night! She gets up and storms out of the establishment. END ACT III ACT IV INT. WOODS- NIGHT- FLASHBACK Jo and Mason continue their conversation, dialogue improvised and muted by the song playing in the background. INT. WOODS- NIGHT- FLASHBACK Rebekah and Elijah are conferring when Kol steps out. The other two siblings are in disbelief and hug him in turn. They all cry. INT. JOSEPHINE’S BEDROOM- PRESENT Josephine listens to Alaska’s message again. She closes the voicemail and calls HAWTHORNE. INT. ORGANIZATION BREIFING ROOM- NIGHT MEREDITH: Silas told me something about working with angels. That there are angels here, Peter. Like Sariel. PETER: I haven’t spoken with any angels whatsoever. But Silas is here. He’s in bodily possession of someone you know. MEREDITH: Who? PETER: You’re mother. MEREDITH: Gabriella Sulez is dead, has been for years. PETER: Not quite. She leaves immediately. EXT. STREET- NIGHT Meredith walks alone. MEREDITH (to herself): Silas is here. I feel him. He’s possessing someone… Henrietta creeps up from behind and drags her into an alley, chloroforming her. HENRIETTA: Sorry, babe. It’s the only way to keep you safe. You’ll thank me later. INT. STRIX COMPOUND- NIGHT Tristan speaks in hushed tones with Ariane. TRISTAN: Perhaps it is time that I pay Boston a visit myself. INT. JO’S KITCHEN- NIGHT Josephine descends the staircase and flips on the kitchen light. She drops her phone. Reclining on the couch is SARIEL! SARIEL: Hello, Josephine. EXT. CAR- FLASHBACK SILAS leans out of the vehicle, whispering something to Sariel. She grins. END SONG INT. HOTEL ROOM- NIGHT Taryn is whispering magical incantations with Mary-Louise. MARY-LOUISE: See? That wasn’t so- The room EXPLODES IN A FLURRY OF WHITE LIGHT. EXT. HOTEL- NIGHT The entire hotel crumbles. EXT. STREET- NIGHT Nora tails Christian and slams him into the wall. Christian turns around, his eyes glowing black. NORA: You again! CHRISTIAN/DARK KLAUS: Aye, love. It’s me again. Dear old Niklaus. NORA: You are not Niklaus. You are a pale imitation. CHRISTIAN/DARK KLAUS: How fortunate for you, then. For I am loyal to him alone. NORA: Him? CHRISTIAN/DARK KLAUS: Silas. He kicks her in the stomach and snaps her neck. Enzo appears and stabs him in the leg with a piece of metal he picks up off the ground. Christian speeds away, as though he’s a vampire himself. Nora wakes a few minutes later. NORA: Bloody hell. Did you do the thing with Sage? Did you bring her back? ENZO: Yeah. Kali did. NORA: Damn it, Enzo! Sage appears out of nowhere. She’s bloody, almost feral. ENZO: Sage? Sister… She reaches out and, before Enzo can react, effortlessly snaps Enzo’s neck. Sage turns to Nora, snapping her neck as well. INT. CAR- NIGHT Sage drives out to the shipyard, where Olivia is waiting. The Strix vampire smiles in at Nora. SAGE: Her for the rest of her abominable friends? OLIVIA: The Heretics? Indeed. INT. MEREDITH’S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT Erik sits alone on the floor. Juliete enters the living room the joins him. Suddenly, both their phones begin to ring. ERIK: Hello? HENRIETTA (voice): Hello. JULIETTE: Henrietta? HENRIETTA: Come to the shipyard. Meredith is with me. Bring Peter Delsoin in exchange for her. ERIK: The hell are you talking about?!?! The line drops. EXT. STREET- NIGHT Henrietta has slung the unconscious Meredith over her shoulder. We see Xander come into focus in the background. Xander tails Henrietta, sees that Meredith is with her, and attacks the disavowed huntress. Henrietta wins. Henrietta punches in a car window, opens it, and inserts keys she pulls from her pockets. XANDER: What are you doing, Feyers? HENRIETTA: Saving us. And no, this isn’t my car. But I did make keys for it. She drives off. Xander whips out his phone. EXT. DESTROYED HOTEL- RUBBLE- NIGHT Mary-Louise climbs out, covered in dirt and soot. MARY-LOUISE Is it just me, myself, and I? Taryn soon digs her way out. MARY-LOUISE: Are you okay? Taryn fully excavates herself. There is not a scratch on her. MARY-LOUISE: Ah! An immortal witch. That’ll come in handy. A third individual climbs out of the rubble. It’s KAHRI! INT. ORGANIZATION’S BREIFING ROOM- NIGHT Peter and Olivia are making out pretty hardcore when Tristan enters. The two part, clearly flustered. Aurora tails Tristan. PETER: Mr. de Martel! What a pleasure it is to finally- Tristan promptly punches into Peter’s chest. Squeezes. We hear Peter’s heartbeat pick up. Tristan squeezes. Eventually, Peter’s heart gives out and he collapses. He’s dead. END OF EPISODE Trivia * Antagonists: Henrietta Feyers, Kali, Silas (in the past) * Title meaning: Henrietta's desire for Meredith to 'say anything to get me to stop killing these vampires'. ** On a meta level, this episode is named after the song of the same name by Ashley Nite. * This episode is the first appearance of Joanna. * First modern-day appearance of Kahri. Revelations * Body Count * TBA Gallery James-Marsters-3.jpg 8bb303e7c7831aa32d693a80f0602678.jpg 12m9.png markos-in-5x21.jpg mark-pellegrino-x04.jpg 1200.2x1.jpg 08d4df50c09bcb26bfd3f000850a0523.jpg TO309_2500Tristan.jpg TO309_2967Tristan.jpg tumblr_o2ijcanIsq1ta4l0ko1_250.png Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes named after songs Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Arc: War in Mystic Falls Category:Noralise episodes Category:Erikette episodes Category:Tristora episodes Category:Joson episodes Category:Relijah episodes Category:Merean episodes Category:Enzale episodes Category:Galivia episodes Category:Siletsiyah episodes Category:Trislivia episodes Category:Henrith episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:Episodes set in Boston Category:Episodes set in May 2012 Category:Complete episodes Category:The Sulez Dynasty Episodes Category:The Sulez Dynasty Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Episodes Category:Extended episodes